Doctor Who and Penelope Grace
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: Penelope Grace was just a normal girl, till she met the Doctor. How will their adventures go? And will the Doctor actually fall in love? Spoilers. ;)


Chapter One!

(Warning, I'm only on season four of Doctor Who, so don't hate me. And this is my own imaginary Doctor and character. Also, none of these aliens or planets are in the series. Everything's made up. XD Sorry)

I guess it was a normal day.

I was still Penelope Grace, the daughter of Mary Grace and John Grace.

I lived in Georgia, in the USA.

I was going to my boring job of working at JCPenney's at the Mall of Georgia.

On the bus.

Nope, I don't even have my own car.

Anyways, I was on the bus, minding my own business, when suddenly, a man plops down beside me.

"Excuse me." I said, annoyed, scooting over.

"No, no, no. Excuse me, miss. I'm just on my way to the Mall. Do you know where it is?" His accent was undeniably British.

"Um, yeah. I work in the Mall so you can just come with me, Mr...what's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"Just, 'The Doctor'? No, Dr. John or something like that?"

He laughed and shook his head, "I've gotten that question a lot, but nope, just the Doctor."

I sighed and looked out the window.

"Strange weather you Americans have." he said, pointing at the swirling dark cloud ahead.

"Oh, that's not normal, the weather is just so unusual now a days, Doctor." I muttered.

"I didn't get your name."

"Um, sorry. It's Penelope," I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Mall of Georgia!" the bus driver yelled, opening the door.

"Here's our stop, I think you can get to where ever you're going now, can't you?" I asked, tilting my head.

He shrugged, "Depends, where's the basement of the mall?"

I gapped at him, "The basement? Why would you want to go down into _that_ place? It's creepy."

"So, you know where it is? Perfect! Take me there now." he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bus.

"But I have to go to work!" I protested as we walked.

"I think they will understand if you save the world with me." he said, waving his finger at me.

I pulled away from him and put my feet firmly on the ground, "You aren't going to save the world. You're crazy."

He looked back at me, his eyes were deep pools of sea green.

They were slowly melting me.

They were so warm and gentle.

"Suit yourself." he said, turning around.

"Wait-" I ran after him.

I followed him into the back door, where he pulled a pen like object from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the door without touching the doorknob.

"How did you-" he hushed me and went inside.

I tiptoed behind him until he stopped, "Right there, you see it?" he whispered to me, pointing at a big pile of goop.

"Um...it's just a pile of...well. Mush."

The Doctor clapped his hand, which made me jump.

"It's just a pile of mush! No! It's the embryo! The one for the Yulas!" he raced over to it.

"Yulas?" I asked, confused.

"They asked me to bring back their child who was stolen and the ship crash landed here." He said happily, scooping the embryo into a small air-tight can.

"That's all you came here for?!" I asked, enraged.

"Yep, I'm glad you got to join me." he said, looking me over.

"You said you were going to save the world. You are crazy."

"Well, if the Yulas did not get their child, they would've attacked the planet." The Doctor said while looking at the can.

"What? Attack the planet? I don't understand."

"Oh, you silly humans, always thinking you're the only thing alive in this universe." he mused, putting the can in his rather large pocket of his trench coat.

"So you're telling me that the Yules-Yulas, are aliens? You must be joking."

He looked pretty serious, so I started backing away.

"Penelope! Watch ou-"

Too late.

Something strong and something slimy grabbed me.

"You leave her alone! It's me you want!" The Doctor yelled.

I barely heard him, my head was spinning.

Was I going to die?

"Grab the man, I want both of them." something whispered on the wind.

The Doctor was apprehended by a...a...glittering man.

It was a man, but he was glittering like a diamond.

I couldn't breathe now, the man behind me had his rock-hard arm around my throat.

The world started spinning and finally, I blacked out happily.


End file.
